Maybe I Should
by MissAlyssa108
Summary: Make it not tragic? I hope i can
1. Crazy Random Happenstance

Crazy Random happenstance

Don't plan the plan unless you can follow through… But he could not just let this go. Penny had talked to him. It was way beyond major. Maybe… Maybe he should go…

The wonderflonium! He looked down at his phone, the same one that had so conveniently and infuriatingly had taken his full attention from Penny.

But maybe if he could have Penny he wouldn't need to be a villain. What was he thinking? SHE had TALKED to HIM… It had to mean something… maybe it was a sign. Now he was just being ridiculous….

Getting into the E.L.E was the only way! He had known it for years. This was his big chance!

This was too perfect. He hadn't needed to break the ice. She said she knew him! She had noticed him… That's a good thing, right? She had even agreed to him, albeit tentatively, with his social reform ideas.

He walked down the steps to a random apartment, fully intending to unzip his hard core black duffle containing his much cooler white lab jacket and goggles. He stopped when the zipper was half-way undone. He made a snap decision.

He re-zipped the zipper and stashed the bag behind the trash-cans for safe keeping, distracted completely. He ran in the direction he thought he had seen Penny heading while switching off his self-programed app for controlling black vans. I truly was an impressive feet of technological finesse. Oh well, he told himself. I can always make a new magnetic transmitter and use it later… He was too distracted to really think.

He hoped she hadn't turned down the multiple streets that led off in either direction from the trash-strewn one he was currently hurrying down. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and looked towards the vibrant color instinctively.

There she was, still getting signatures…

Next to an enormous pile of garbage.

That girl wasn't afraid of anything. She never ceased to amaze Billy. He forced himself to stop or else he would have run as fast as he could towards her. Instead, he though he pulled off a very casual stroll. So casual, in fact, he walked right past her before acting surprised at seeing her again outside the Coin Wash Laundromat.

"Hey!"

"Oh! Hey, laundry buddy!"

"How's that homeless shelter petition coming?"

"You WERE actually listening"

"hehehe got'cha…" he felt guilty for how little attention he had truly paid to Penny early. "I'm actually sorry I didn't pay better attention. Everything you say is just SOO important to mmee…. I mean to making a difference to… the people!... of… this city!"

She raised her eyebrows slightly at his quick cover-up, but smiled none the less. She shook her head at him and pushed him lightly.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For not taking me seriously. I mean no one really does, but you could at least try!" She failed dismally at sounding irate or scolding. He was just too vulnerable to want to hurt. That was why she had noticed him all those times at the Laundromat he had always looked so hopeless and helpless. It made her want to comfort him.

He looked abashed and glanced at his feet.

"But… I could really use a hand with all these fliers. Paper is really heavy you know?" She hoped he would look up and smile. She would love to see what his face would look like with a smile instead of the usual perturbed expression.

No luck, he just looked up with something that seemed to be very tentative hope.

"Really?" He asked plaintively

"'Corse!'

He still looked doubtful, so she trust half of the truly weighty stack of fliers into his bewildered hands. He looked at them like they were the best present he had ever received, carefully, not wanting to ruin this perfect crazy… random… happenstance.

**A/N: PLEEASE REvIEW if you want me to be inspired. Constructive criticism always welcome**


	2. Boyfriend Jacket

Boyfriend Jacket

She was having so much… fun. Billy's was one of the first few signatures she had gotten despite slaving all morning. Somehow, even though her success was still non-existent she was happy.

Billy had finally relaxed and was joking like a first rate comedian. She knew his smile was something to see, but his laugh was even more impressive. As he was animatedly describing an embarrassing incident of his past, eliciting laughs from himself as well as Penny, she found herself losing track of what he was saying.

She was distracted by him, like she had been lately on Wednesdays and Saturdays. She wondered how he had never noticed the glances she had often found herself throwing towards him. Funny how they always managed just to miss eachothers eyes. The day he had said he loved her hair, or was it the air, it had surprised her. She didn't know he knew she existed. She was glad to be walking with him.

He was even more glad to be walking with her, if it was possible. He got carried away in conversing with her. He forgot about Dr. Horrible, and the evil inside of him disappeared.

His whole attention was spent enjoying Penny. She seemed happy, and he was starting to hope that maybe he could get the girl of his dreams.

The evening was falling and Billy's remained the last signature on the sadly empty petition sheet. Penny frowned at the stubbornly blank sheet of paper, as if her will could write out signatures. Billy stopped what he was saying when he noticed Penny's change. She seemed really sad. She was never sad. He had to fix it and quick.

"Penny?" He asked, voice full of the concern that he felt.

She looked up at him, the unshed tears in her eyes glistening like diamonds. She was the needy one for a change. She felt like without his presence she would collapse into deep dark despair. Even with him she was barely able to stay a float.

After a few heatbeats, Billy slowly walked closer to her, never breaking eye contact. He stood inches from her. She was numbed by his closeness. Her name, she thought she heard her call her name… she suddenly found a profound interest in her shoes, a furious and delighted blush creeping onto her face along with a small bashful smile. She glanced up just long enough for him to see that she had no complaint about closeness. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her, shushing her, patting her, stoking her hair, anything to calm her distress.

She would have been fine. She could have held it in. When he whispered are you okay? She broke down completely. She was sobbing into his shoulder. He tightened his protective arms around her and murmured little happy nothings and what he hoped were comforts in her hair. She couldn't hear anything he said over the sensation of his breath on her head.

She managed to quite her crying, and was hiccupping cutely when Billy finally succeeded in finding a suitable bench to sit on. He sat down with one arm still around her shoulders. She was trying her best to calm down. She hated crying in front of people, it was a weakness. But somehow with Billy it was ok. She looked up at him with wonder and he smiled at her hopefully.

"There now. Run out of water, have you?" he asked with a crooked smile.

She couldn't resist smiling wetly back at him "Guess so."

He looked relieved. He began drawing his arm slowly and reluctantly from her shoulders. She was too shy to stop him. There was an awkward and lonely silence broken only when Penny shivered pathetically. His attention snapped back to the girl next to him. He realized it had gotten a lot darker in the half an hour since she got sad. It was winter, and even though it was just 6, temperatures were dropping quickly.

"OH! Want my hoodie?" He asked eagerly.

She looked at it longingly," No, you'd be cold without it" She always cared for others more than herself. It was his favorite thing about the girl. But thins was too much. He pulled it off of himself, ruffling his sandy hair just as another shiver ran down her spine. "I couldn't" She said halfheartedly. She was very cold.

"But I certainly can!" He said as he stuffed it over her head, gently forcing her to put it on. He smiled inwardly, the legendary boyfriend jacket. This was another big step in his head. She looked cute even when chagrinned. "Better Pen?" He always thought of her as Pen, but it was the first time he had actually uttered his little pet-name for her. Another step.

She was not phased, she looked at him gratefully "much"

"Now it's getting late" He tsked her, "I ought to get you home" He said as if she were some valuable piece of art easily hurt or damaged. She noticed the goose flesh on his arm as he gave her a hand up and off the bench.

"You'll need your jacket, come over to my place and get warm and then you can …" She didn't want to give him any ideas about leaving her, so she let the sentence trail off into nothingness. He looked really excited and then masked it with mild curiosity.

"Alright, lead the way!"

She grabbed his hand to do just that and began walking. She didn't get far because Billy eas frozen to the spot staring at her hand in his. She tugged gently tree times. He looked up at her bewildered and absolutely unable to believe his luck.

"C'mon Billy Buddy." She coxed. Now he had a pet name, he noticed, smiling slightly. He began to walk, once again next to the girl he loved.

**A/N: review pleeeeaaaaasse**


	3. Take It Slow oh

RATED T!

By the time they reached Penny's apartment, Billy had lost feeling in his most outer extremities. Fingers, toes, nose. The works. He found himself doing a dance in an attempt to warm himself as she fiddled with the lock.

When she finally opened the door, he darted in. She felt really bad that she had turned down her furnace as she did everyday. He found little warmth. He continued his little frozen dance, until she looked, at which point he tried to look collected. She led him into her living room. He noticed her house was small, but cozy even when cold.

She grabbed a blanket from off the couch, tossed it to him, and turned up the themistat while taking off his hoody. He watched her closely, and so he saw that little bit of skin that showed around her midriff when she pulled his jacket off herself. It was mesmerizing. It looked so… so soft… and so pale.

She walked further into the room, to a charmingly old-fashioned fire-place. She wished she had a dryer, but then she wouldn't need to go to the laundramat every Wednesday and Saturday (with a few exeptions) and she loved going, mainly because then she could watch Billy for over an hour. She moved one of the fold-up chairs from the kitchen to a suitable position in front of the fire place, and put his hoody down on it. She was making his jacket warm for him. She had a devious plan to keep him with her for as long as possible, for she could still feel the pain of failure tugging at her soul. She needed him here for an indefinite amount of time and planned to hold him hostage.

He looked at her curiously. She looked cold. A wicked little grin spread across his face.

"You know, this is a really big blanket…" She looked down at her now bare feet. Billy belatedly slipped off his shoes. He was beginning to feel at home around Penny. "I'd be happy to… share… with you" He winked and she blushed, looking delighted. She was acting very rash, because she could feel the sadness inside bubble, and she knew at any point it could boil over. Still her feet did not move, and held her interest. She bit her lip. It was more than he could stand.

He vaulted off of her green leather sofa and captured her in the enormous patchwork quilt she had given him, bringing her close to him with one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders. It felt wonderful. She giggled. He loved that sound. It was better than anything, above description.

Suddenly her giggles quieted and she wrapped her arms around him, and the ensuing silence was not awkward. They both felt a profound peace, as if they belong together. When Billy gulped loudly and a little nervously, Penny glanced up at him wondering what was the matter. She immediately regretted it, as his face was right there. She blushed absolutely crimson and ginning, bashfully turned away slightly, loosening her grip on him, but not releasing him. Never.

Billy began to realize what an effect he was having on her. She was breathing fast, and shallowly. He smiled inwardly, it was perfect. His heart jumped into his throat, pounding hard and fast. He swallowed again, slightly quieter, and determinedly. She heard and butterflies began taking over her stomach. She bit her lip, tantalizing Billy past thought and instinct fought to take over. He had to restrain himself not to just kiss her right then, but the small rational part of his mind said that he shouldn't do it carelessly. He had this chance, who knew if it was his last, and he was going to enjoy it.

She looked up at him leaning back just enough to do so. He saw an exciting eagerness in her eyes. She was hard NOT to kiss. She was hyperventilating and still her front teeth were pestering her lower lip.

He moved his hand slowly up her neck, stroking her jaw with his thumb. Her mouth fell open in pleasure and she immediately snapped it shut after gasping, her lip being suck under her teeth once again.

It was going according to plan, and Penny was visibly worked up big time. She simple smiled when his lower arm pulled their bodies flush, she tilted her head and leaned towards him ever so slightly, unconscious of her moves because the warm tingling sensation all over her was numbing her pleasantly. He bent and gave her one short kiss.

Her eyes had closed and remained like that as he leaned in a second time. She was moving like she wanted another kiss, but he was being stubborn, hoping to get her even more excited. His lips stopped inches from hers and he sent a breathe out to caress her lips, which trembled for a second before she closed the distance between them, non to gently.

She didn't really let him go for a while, which was fine with him. Her hands slid from his shoulders into his hair as she pulled him further into her, bowing backwards. He supported her tenderly, one hand under her very occupied head and the other holding her torso against his. Their lips moved in sync, slow and tenderly. The blanket dropped to the floor as he began running a finger up and down her spine, beginning to kiss her in earnest and pestering that lower lip himself. She shivered against him and pulled out gasping, stirring violent emotions in him.

Backing away, leaving his arms empty, she bent to retrieve the blanket. Seeing that she was cold and slightly dazed, he stole one last kiss. She responded so readily that it grew.

At first he couldn't believe it, after all this time, why would Lady Luck be courting him now? As he gently pushed her in the direction of the sofa without breaking the kiss, she intensified the kiss. His tongue had been requesting entrance into her mouth for some time, running itself over her lips. He had in fact given up, when she imitated him tentatively. He gasped once and returned his mouth to her with vigor, she allowed everything. She had stopped thinking. She made small sounds that drove Billy wild.

When she had to break the kiss for air, he simply moved his kisses down her neck. Suddenly she was limp, and he lowered her gently to sit on the sofa, still working over her neck, down to her collarbone as he bent over he slowly climbing on next to her. She rotated to allow him to continue. One though flashed through her mind, that she was glad she had a wide sofa. She giggled, drawing his face back to hers, conscience beginning to warn her that this was going too fast.

**A/N: yes I'm a girl. This was ... fun to write. It's like 1 am, so i am going to sleep now. RandR and stay tuned**


End file.
